


A Skater's Instagram (and What It Says About Them)

by CharmedBritannia



Series: Instagram on Ice [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Innuendo, Instagram, M/M, Phichit is the S.S Viktuuri's Captain, Selfies, That's right, Yuri is an angry kitten, ice husbands, they're married, yuuri is suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmedBritannia/pseuds/CharmedBritannia
Summary: Our favorite ice skaters are enjoying their off season.Instagram is as well.Phichit is the ship's captain, Viktor is kind of a little shit, Yuuri is suffering, Yuri is smol and angry, Christophe should be banned, and no one fucks with JJ. The usual.Take a look at their Instagrams, and what they reveal about the people wearing the skates.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case it's unclear (but it's kind of obvious lol):
> 
> Phichit+chu: Phichit  
> KatsudonYuuri: Yuuri K.  
> OneTrueYuri: Yuri P.  
> OtabekA: Otabek  
> V-Nikiforov: Viktor (with a K guys)  
> ChrisG: Christophe  
> KingJJ: JJ  
> MarvelousMila: Mila  
> 

* **Phichit** + **chu** uploaded photos*

 

Exclusive photos guys! # _TheRealRoyalWedding_ # _SailingShip_ # _SweetSweetSweetViktuuri_

 

550K Likes 250K Comments

 

Read More Comments

 

 **V-** **Nikiforov** : Send me those pics @ **Phichit** + **chu**!

 **Phichit** + **chu** : Dont worry I will lol

 **OneTrueYuri** : Why do u need exclusive photos it was literally your own damn wedding

 

_Viktor smiled up at the phone in his hand. He unconsciously tighened his arm around the sleeping man laying with his head on his chest. The deep, steady breathing relaxed him, making him slightly drowsy. But the leftover exhilaration from the day before kept him from falling asleep. So he scrolled through Instagram, smiling dopily at the pictures taken by their friends. Sure, there were the professional photos, but if he was honest, he liked these better. They were more...real. He pressed a kiss to to his sleeping beauty's head, making him shuffle closer and smile in his sleep. He was mumbling a bit as well. He must have been having a good dream. Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov. Just saying it made him giddier than winning a gold medal. This was truly what love felt like. He set his phone down, and snuggled closer, pressing his face into his husband's ( **husband's** ) hair. It was only a few minutes before he was asleep as well. _

 

\-----

 

* **V** - **Nikiforov** uploaded a photo*

 

250K Likes 75K Comments

 

Just came in the mail! # _BodyPillow_ # _TastyKatsudon_

 

Read More Comments

 

 **KatsudonYuuri** : Why do you have a dakimakura of me?!

 **OneTrueYuri** : The fuck? U bought a body pillow? # _gross_

 **ChrisG** : Whats wrong @ **V** - **Nikiforov**? The real thing not satisfying you? ;)

 **KatsudonYuuri** : Send it back or I swear I will never forgive u

 

_Yuuri glared at the offensive thing. It had him in training gear on the front, and his Eros costume on the back. Viktor was clutching it to his chest, and giving him puppy eyes that could rival Makkachin's._

 

_"Please, Yuuri?"_

_"No."_

_"But I waaaaant iiiiit."_

_"You are not four. And I refuse to sleep with my own damn face looking at me. I'm not JJ."_

_"I won't put it in bed. Just for occasionally on the couch. Please?"_

 

_Yuuri could feel a stress headache coming on. He had known that there would be some snags when he agreed to move in with his coach-turned-husband, but honestly, how was he supposed to predict that Viktor would ACTUALLY buy a dakimakura with his face on it? Really, how did anyone predict what Viktor would do at any time anywhere?_

 

_"No."_

_"Please?"_

_" **No**."_

 

_Somehow Viktor's puppy eyes escalated further, and he squeezed it tighter. Yuuri could feel his resolve crumbling. He glared._

 

_"You know what? Fine. Keep it."_

 

_He turned his back on his husband's excited cheers, but couldn't help but smile at the hug he gave as thanks. Speaking of hugs, he had a good idea of how he was going to get revenge..._

 

\----

 

* **KatsudonYuuri** uploaded a photo*

 

Look what I found! # _Plushie_ # _Replacement_ # _NewViktor_

 

20K Likes 5K Comments

 

Read More Comments

 

 **V** - **Nikiforov** : Thats not funny @ **KatsudonYuuri**.

 **KatsudonYuuri** : What? I just wanted something to cuddle with.

 **V** - **Nikiforov** : THATS MY JOB

 **KatsudonYuuri** : But this does it better. # _NotEnoughCuddlesForTwo_

 **Phichit** + **chu** : BOI U JUST GOT DRAGGED

 **ChrisG** : Excuse me while I die laughing

 **OneTrueYuri** : He looks like a sad dog just fucking forgive him already before Yakov makes him swallow his damn phone

 

_Yakov did indeed look as though he was about to physically harm Viktor. But Viktor could not be bothered to give a damn, because his husband was currently taking selfies while giving his hugs away to a plushie version of him. And how dare he challenge his cuddling skills?_

 

_It didn't help that the damn thing was cute._

 

_It was really just a soft oval, but it was wearing his red-and-white warm up uniform. His signature plantinum bang fell over its right eye, and the left eye was closed in a wink. For some reason, its smile infuriated him. Yuuri was squeezing it tightly, and he knew logically that this was really his own fault. He also knew that he wouldn't really be replaced by a plushie. But his emotions were basically telling logic to go fuck itself because this...this... **imposter** was being snuggled by his husband and damn it all that wasn't **fair**._

 

_So the first thing he did when he got back to their apartment was squeeze him and apologize for making Yuuri uncomfortable. Yuuri hugged him back, and apologized for calling his hugs subpar. He kissed his cheek, and assured Viktor that the plushie would never be able to replace him at the Kiss and Cry, anyway. The two spent the evening eating food that was most definitely against their diets, and proving that cuddling the real thing was better than stuffing any day._

 

_(The plushie went missing soon after, but Viktor still adamantly denies any involvement.)_

 

\-----

 

* **OneTrueYuri** uploaded a photo*

 

Take your honeymoon off the ice. # _sick_

 

400K Likes 290K Comments

 

Read More Comments

 

 **Phichit** + **chu** : That is the cutest thing Ive seen in forever. # _Viktuuri_ # _IceHusbands_

 **MarvelousMila** : I need to call my dentist to fill these cavities they gave me

 **ChrisG** : A little too innocent for a honeymoon tho ;)

 **OneTrueYuri** : I will get u banned u sick fuck

 

 _Yuri's lip curled as he watched Viktor skate over to Piggy once again. Yakov, at this point, had ceased to yell at him for his inattention, but his face would go almost purple every time it happened._ _Ever since Yuuri had moved to St. Petersburg, he had been adjusting to sharing a rink with other skaters on a regular basis. His rink time was before Viktor's, so he would normally stretch, and then lean against the dividers to watch his husband._

 

_Yuri fake-gagged as the two shared an eskimo kiss, Piggy giggling at the contact and Viktor chuckling at his reaction. Yuuri whispered something into his ear that made his own cheeks color, and Viktor's shit-eating grin grow even wider. He kissed him on the cheek, before shooing him back onto the ice to continue practice. It almost annoyed Yuri how naturally Viktor came back onto the ice. Sure, he was a little rusty, but he without a doubt would pulling off quad flips by the time the season started. He scoffed and turned up his music, continuing his sit-ups._

 

_Mila was still unashamedly taking photos, muttering about how many followers this was going to get her. He supposed he was sort of happy for Piggy and the asshole. But if he caught them kissing and groping each other on the ice one more time, he would murder them both._

 

_After he was done being sick._

\-----

 

* **V** - **Nikiforov** uploaded a photo*

 

Can I just say thank god for ballet? # _blessed_ # _datass_ # _MyHusband_ # _Katsuki_ - _Nikiforov_ # _TastyKatsudon_

 

200K Likes 75K Comments

 

Read More Comments

 

 **OneTrueYuri** : You sound thirsty af. # _desperate_

 **KatsudonYuuri** : I SWEAR ONE DAY I WILL CATCH YOU TAKING THESE PHOTOS

 **ChrisG** : It is a flattering angle. Do u intend to share?

 **V** - **Nikiforov** : Nope. # _AllMine_

 **Phichit** + **chu** : @ **KatsudonYuuri** Dont work yourself up too much you'll have a stroke

 

 _Yuuri's phone shook in his quaking hand as he stared down at the photo in horror. Viktor had somehow managed to get a close-up of him stretching from behind, and the caption below the photo wasn't any less horrifying. What on earth was with those hashtags, anyway? Although_ _Viktor had developed a sort of...unhealthy attachment...to his rear end lately. He knew that he filled out a little during the off-season, but was there really that big of a difference?_

 

 _It was different when it was just the two of them. Then it didn't really matter if he felt eyes on his ass when he was making dinner. At the rink? Not the best place, but he couldn't complain. But now he was putting his appreciation on the Internet, which was embarassing and made him sort-of want to die._ _He managed to stay upset with him until after dinner. But shortly after dinner, Viktor started kissing his neck (damn him for taking advantage of that weak spot), and proceeded to show him just how much he appreciated it._

\-----

 

* **OneTrueYuri** uploaded a photo*

 

Spending the day with someone who doesn't suck for once. Getting food with @ **OtabekA**

 

50K Likes 10K Comments

 

Read More Comments

 

 **V** - **Nikiforov** : I didn't know @ **OtabekA** was in Russia! Hi! \^❤️^/

 **KatsudonYuuri** : Nice to see you :)

 **ChrisG** : Ohohoho is this a date? How scandoulous...dont do anything naughty kids ;)

 **OneTrueYuri** : I WILL GET YOU BANNED U SICK FUCK

 **KingJJ** : You call that a date? JJ's dates are much better than that. # _JJStyle_

 **OneTrueYuri** : WHAT THE FUCK ARE U EVEN DOING HERE

 **KingJJ** : No need to pretend ur not happy to see me ;)

 **OneTrueYuri** : I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU

 **OtabekA** : Calm down, Yuri. Hes not worth it.

 **KingJJ** : Yes I am. And how jealous hes acting is honestly # _KindofFuckedUp_

 **OtabekA** : You mean like how you fucked up your GPF short program?

 **Phichit** + **chu** : SHOTS FIRED

 

_Otabek gave a little quirk of his lip as Yuri snapped a selfie of them. They were at a small café in St. Petersburg, coffee chasing away the subtle bite of early spring air. Yuri tapped away at his phone, most likely posting it on Instagram. They talked for a while, probably an hour or so, before Yuri pulled out his phone to check the time. Otabek frowned as a scrunch formed between the other's eyebrows. His eyes rapidly scanned the screen, before the look of confusion turned into one of annoyance, and then the familiar downturn of rage._

 

_Otabek sighed and pulled out his own phone to see what had riled up Yuri so badly in so short an amount of time. From the furious way he was typing, he guessed that he was typing responses to something that had appeared on his Instagram page. His suspicions were confirmed when he caught sight of the exchange happening between JJ and Yuri. JJ always managed to make his blood boil. Speaking of boiling blood, Yuri was turning red in the face, and so he decided to step in._

 

_His message was like a cold bucket of water that put out the fire that was Yuri's temper. Satisfied, he made to put his phone back in his pocket. Then he caught sight of JJ's last post, and tapped out one more reply to the egotistical skater. He knew that it was sort of immature. But he didn't quite care at the moment. The smile on Yuri's face after he read what he wrote was worth it, anyway._

\----- 

 

* **V** - **Nikiforov** uploaded a photo*

 

Long nights mean sleeping in for @ **KatsudonYuuri**. # _shhh_ # _SleepingBeauty_ # _adorable_

 

100K Likes 20K Comments

 

Read More Comments

 

 **ChrisG** : Long nights, eh? Im a little jealous ;)

 **V** - **Nikiforov** : Im still not sharing. # _AllMine_

 **OneTrueYuri** : I did not need to see this this early in the morning or ever at all. # _disgustingaf_

 **Phichit** + **chu** : You know @ **KatsudonYuuri** is going to murder you when he sees this right?

 **V** - **Nikiforov** : # _WorthIt_

 

 _Viktor looked over at his still sleeping husband. He knew he should probably wake him up for practice, but he had kept him up late last night. Just the thought was enough to bring a smirk to his face. He hadn't really meant to, but then Yuuri had exited the shower wearing nothing but one of his sweaters and a pair of boxer-briefs. He had slicked his still wet hair out of his face, and his lightly tanned skin was still rosy from the heat of the shower._ _One thing led to another, and soon his mouth was attached to Yuuri's neck (he had found out about **that** little treasure and it was a **gold** **mine** ), and Yuuri was gripping him by the shoulders._

 

_So yeah, late night._

 

_So when he woke up and had looked over to see his husband still dead-asleep, he couldn't help it. He snapped a quick picture, and before his conscience could say 'don't do it', he had uploaded it. He just wanted to show people that he was the one who had won at life. He still had that deep desire to climb on top of things and yell out to the world that Katsuki Yuuri was his husband. He thought the feeling might fade, but it hadn't yet._

 

_So._

 

_Phichit had given him a fair warning, but how mad could Yuuri be?_

 

\-----

 

* **KatsudonYuuri** uploaded a photo*

 

Sometimes its too easy to get revenge on your husband. # _Vengeance_ # _NotWorthIt_

 

300K Likes 100K Comments

 

Read More Comments

 

 **V** - **Nikiforov** : You are an awful husband. # _Eros_ # _Tease_

 **Phichit** + **chu** : Um context please?

 **KatsudonYuuri** : Apparantly On Love: Eros still affects him.

 **V** - **Nikiforov** : Im not ashamed. Uncomfortable, but not ashamed. # _LongLiveEros_ # _TastyKatsudon_

 **Phichit** + **chu** : THANK YOU FOR DOCUMENTING THIS @ **KatsudonYuuri** # _SailingShip_ # _Viktuuri_

 **MarvelousMila** : It was hilarious to watch. I dont think Ive ever seen him blush that hard. @ **KatsudonYuuri** went all out and then just left him on the rink suffering

 **OneTrueYuri** :  His face was fucking priceless. Thats what he gets for being an annoying shit all the time. Hows karma taste asshole?

 **V-Nikiforov** : It tastes like the katsudon Ill be eating tonight. # _itadakimasu_

 **OneTrueYuri** : FUCKING EW

 **V-Nikiforov** : You asked. 

 **ChrisG** : Go get him. But be gentle, he has to skate tomorrow ;)

 

_On Love: Eros was pretty personal to the both of them. Yes, it had been performed in front of millions, but the story behind it, and the development of it was strictly their own. It told of their unsure beginnings, their struggles, their growing attraction, and their eventual devotion. Yuuri had told him from the beginning that the playboy wasn't him, and that he identified more with the woman who seduced him._

 

_And it showed._

 

_When he skated the routine, all he could ever see was him. He could pass it off for a while as a coach watching for things to be improved, but he couldn't hide forever. Pretty soon it was clear to him that he wasn't watching the routine, he was watching the skater. Yuuri Katsuki had drawn a whistle out of him the first time he had performed, and it had just sort of spiraled from there. How someone so polite and gentle off the ice could be so seductive and confident on it was a mystery to him until he got to know him better._

 

_So he couldn't be blamed for his reaction, alright?_

 

_Yuuri hadn't said a word to him all morning, no matter how much he apologized. By the time they had reached the rink, he had accepted his fate of being ignored for however long it took for Yuuri to no longer be mad at him. Yuuri laced up his skates, took off his gaurds, and made his way onto the ice to warm-up. Mila unhelpfully snickered from her stretching area. Viktor shot her a wounded look before familiar music echoed through the rink. His face morohed into one of panic._

 

_Oh god, no. Not now._

 

_But his prayers went unanswered, because sure enough, Yuuri had started to run through his Eros program. Viktor could have died when Yuuri shot him that smug smirk. Against his better judgement, he found himself leaning against the divider, gripping the edge with white-knuckled hands. He would not lose control here. He was calm. He was in control. He was an ice cube in a freezer in Antarctica-_

 

_But then Yuuri did something completely unexpected, and when he passed by Viktor, he glided a hand under his chin. Just a light touch, nothing more. But combined with the look in his eyes, he was done. He was a bottle of hot sauce in an oven in the very pits of hell._

 

_Before he knew it, he was leaning forwards, as if following the touch. But Yuuri didn't acknowledge him at all, as if nothing had happened. He finished the program and his practice before making his way off of the ice. He was sure that sway of his hips was on purpose. He knew he had a weakness for his ass in his practice gear._

 

_He suddenly had a strong craving for katsudon. He'd make sure to eat his fill later._

\-----

 

* **KingJJ** uploaded a photo*

 

Out on the town with the best spouse ever! Only the best for a King # _TrueJJGirl_

 

20K Likes 5K Comments

 

Read More Comments

 

 **V-Nikiforov** : Hahahaha nope.

 **KingJJ** : What?

 **V-Nikiforov** : Have you seen my husband? # _BestEver_

 **KingJJ** : Um I dont think so >:(

 **Phichit+chu** : Oh my. # _battleships_

 **KingJJ** : My beauty is better than your beast

 **V-Nikiforov** : Have you seen # _eros_ ? Because the only beast I see is in bed

 **ChrisG** : OMG screenshotting this for posterity

 **V-Nikiforov** : And he's a winner too. # _ShowMeTheMedal_

 

_Yuuri was studying (and **suffering** ) through his Russian Language notes when his phone vibrated. It was Phichit who was basically screaming at him through text message to check Instagram. Deciding he deserved a break, he slid his papers to the side and opened the app. What he saw had him face-palming almost instantly. _

 

 _Huffing, he rose from the desk chair, and made his way to the living room where his husband was being ridiculous again._ _Viktor was angrily tapping away on his phone, his face scrunched in annoyance. At first glance, Yuuri would assume that he was playing one of the many games that were on his phone, and losing. But alas, t'was not the case._

 

_"Vitya."_

 

_Viktor twitched guiltily, before shooting him a mega-watt smile._

 

_"Yes, **моя любовь** (my love)?"_

_"Would you like to explain why you've started an Instagram war with **JJ** of all people?"_

_"... Not if I don't have to."_

_" **Vitya**."_

_"Well he was saying that his spouse was the best, and then I said that you were, and then he insulted you, and so I defended you, and then it sort of...escalated."_

 

_Yuuri sighed. He couldn't believe that he ever thought this man was serious and proper._

 

_"Did you really point out the fact that she doesn't have a medal? She's not even a **skater** , Vitya."_

_"Another reason why you're obviously better."_

_"You're ridiculous, you know that?"_

_"And yet you married me anyway."_

 

_Yuuri smiled and leaned over to press a kiss to his forehead._

 

_"Yeah. I suppose I did, didn't I?"_

 

_And he would always be glad he did. Even if his Instagram posts were ridiculous._

\-----

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
